Our Legacy
by winxclubbs
Summary: Serena has a life changing decision to make, it may very well change the future. She doesn't have much time to decide. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it has been a really long ass time but life ain't easy and one must go with the fudge is happening. Anyways, hopefully I will be more consistent with my posts and will actually get something done for once in my life. **

**Summary:**

**Serena has a life changing decision to make, it may very well change the future. She doesn't have much time to decide. What will she do?**

Chapter 1:

Hey everyone! The name is Serena Usagi Tsukino, but my friends know me as Sailor Moon. I am an 18 years old super soldier, fighter of love and justice, protector of the earth/universe and food eater extraordinaire.

Currently I am in a very awkward situation, it all started last week…

Monday 12th

It was a grey Monday morning, the sun was hiding behind the clouds and there seemed to be this creepy feeling of something terrible happening. It seemed as though the sky foretold what was going to happen: grey skies, droplets of rain and howling wind.

A petite girl by the name of Serena was sleeping comfortably in her warm rabbit comforter in a single bed. On the edge of the bed lay a small cat, with a peculiar crescent moon on her forehead and a small frown on her face. Peace did not seem to like them. It seemed that no matter how much they tried, a happy peaceful lifestyle wasn't what they got.

Serena awoke with a jolt, the sound of her alarm clock ran throughout her bedroom. Startled, Serena and Luna (her cat) got into a fighting stance, the same nostalgic stance that they had done over 1000 times. Once Serena calmed down and found that there was no immediate threat, she found that it was actually her alarm clocked:

"This dreadful alarm clock, i swear on of these days imma break this! It scared the living life out of me ! Now that I am fully awake, I'm going to get ready for school. Later Luna!"

"Serena… hold on. Can you turn around and look at me for just one second ?"

"Okay… Why though Luna?"

The face Luna made when Serena had turned around fully might be comedic for some but for Serena it concerned her a but too much for her liking. Luna looked both scared and proud if that is even possible. She looked like a scared mouse but also looking like a proud mum, this scared Serena. Understanding that Serena was going to ask why looking was looking like that, she edges Serena to turn and look in the mirror.

"AHHHHHH!" Screeched Serena. If her parents weren't aware that Serena was awake now they would for sure know.

"Luna what in the name of Selenity is going on?! How can I go to school?"

What she had seen on that mirror on that Monday morning was a life-changing situation. She saw her past, present and future become one. She saw a golden crescent moon on her pale forehead in between her golden/silvery blond hair. And that for sure was a surprise.

"Serena? Is everything alright honey? Do you need me to come see?" called Irene, Serena's mother.

"NO! I mean… It's okay mom, I just fell off my bed! I'll be downstairs in 30 mins!" hurriedly she yelled back.

"Luna… what am I going to do ? I can't go to school like this. People are going to question what this is? Why is this even here, I only ever form the crescent moon when I become Serenity. Do you have any clue why this is here? Cause I am confused."

"Well… Serena you are now of age, back when you lived on the Moon once the heir to the kingdom reached the age of 17, she was ready to rule if her mother allowed it. This meant that any disguise the royal had would not work anymore, she would be seen as who she was. Serena you are now of age. I am so proud of you! It is time for the future to start, and it is time for your family to know who you are. Serena, I am sorry to say this, but there is no possible way for you to hide the birthmark. It is time. "

Taking the information in, Serena started panicking. She didn't think she was ready, there was no way she could rule the entire universe. And as her heart started racing she began to feel dizzy and fainted.

"Serena… Serena.. SERENITY!" Darien, Serena's boyfriend, her lover and real life prince, shook her.

"What happened… Ugh! My head aches, Darien?"

"Yeah i am here Sere, Luna told me what happened, I also felt it this morning. I need to tell you something. When I went to sleep last night I had this vision, It was King Endymion showing me this stage, and when I asked he wouldn't respond. I awoke this morning feeling like I was a changed man. Serena… I can feel the earth! I can feel all the plants, animals, every living thing on this planet, then when I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, I saw it. The earth symbol was on my forehead, then when i tried to make it disappear, it went from my forehead to my left shoulder and now it's there. It won't go away. I think it is a sign"

"Darien, my crescent won't go away either, I am guessing our time as come. We are now, I guess, ready to become rulers of this universe. Dare, I am not ready for this…"

"Sere, hun, we have been waiting for this day for over 1000 years, a millennia ago our chance was stripped away from us. Now we finally have the chance. We are ready. You are ready. You've saved the earth from a jealous bitch, twins that harnessed the power of people, an obsessed weirdo, some demon from the future, an evil Sailor Scout, a twisted moonie and finally the most powerful Sailor Scout. You my love… are most definitely ready"

What he said, seemed to calm her down, her breathing became normal and she finally came to terms with what was happening. Then:

"Serena! Come down for breakfast! I made your favourite!" called her mother.

She yelled back that she was coming, but looked worried. Darien gave her a look and she relaxed in his arms. He told her that they would go down together and tell her parents together. Quickly Serena got ready as Darien waited for her on the edge of the bed with Luna. They both chatted quietly making small talk whilst Serena got ready.

Once she was fully ready, Darien held out his hand for her, she took it and they both slowly but steadily walked out the door and down the stairs.

The surprised that waited for the both of them once they reached the bottom of the stairs was shocking

_**And that is a wrap for this chapter! Review, like and follow. Tell me what you like and what you dislike. Also what do you think is going to happen? What/Who is the surprise? Is it a person or a thing? Give me some ideas. Love y'all loads! BYE!**_


	2. Here

**Hey guys ! I am sooo happy you liked the first chapter! If you guys have any suggestions for what you want to see happen, feel free to leave it in a review.**

**Love you loads! Thank you for liking and commenting.**

**AN: The thoughts are in bold**

_Previously…_

_The surprised that waited for the both of them once they reached the bottom of the stairs was shocking_

Chapter 2:

_(AN:What you are about to read happened before Serena and Darien came down the stairs, as they were talking about the situation. I will state when the story goes back to the point at which Sere and Dare are surprised.)_

Irene Tsukino, Serena's mother, a beautiful middle-aged woman, with gorgeous navy/lavender hair; crystal blue eyes, was going in and out of the kitchen: bringing the breakfast she had cooked for her delicious odor of the food was spread out throughout the house, bringing everyone some joy on that very grey morning. In the living room you could hear the sound of the TV go on about the local morning news of Japan. On the sofa of that living room sat a middle-aged mad, with dark blond hair and sophisticated glasses. This man was called Kenji Tsukino, the father of Serena. He made it his life's goal to keep is baby girl safe from harm's way. He loved his little bunny more than anything in the universe, and he would do anything to keep her safe. One would say that when Kenji found out that Serena had a boyfriend was a comedic scene, however for everyone involved it was a preventing murder situation.

Anyhow, back to the point. Kenji and Irene were having what they would call a normal morning. However what they didn't know was how that morning was not in any way shape or form normal. It was actually far from it. To Irene, she somehow knew there was something different in the air. To her surprise her husband also felt the exact same way. Together as they attempted to figure out what was different, they were pushed out of their thoughts when the bell run.

"I swear if that is that Darien boy! I am going to commit murder. He is here a bit too often for my liking"

"Kenji, honey, you go near that sweet boy. And I will personally make sure you never live to see the light of day again"

Although everyone knew Irene was the kindest woman on the earth, she had an evil glint that would make anyone run for the hills.

Grumbling, Kenji kept quiet as Irene went to open the door. When she opened the door, they were quite confused - to say the least - when they saw who was standing outside the door frame.

A tall, slender woman, with bright silver hair and two round ondangos in her hair. She looked really old but also quite young at the exact same time. What was her most striking was how she has a bright crescent moon right in the middle of her forehead. She had this sweet smile, that made her face glow with radiance and regality. Next to this woman was taller man. Unlike the woman, he had fiery blond and red hair. He was taller than the mysterious female and seemed to glow with wisdom and knowledge. Like the woman he had a slight grin on his face that made him look regal as well. Where the woman had a crescent moon, this man had a symbol, that seemed to look like the sun. Both the man and the woman had this aura of regality, they appeared millennials old whilst still looking like they were in their late 20s.

Next to this couple was another couple of people. The woman of this couple, had short emerald hair, she was slender just like her friend, however she look slightly younger: as though she hadn't matured as much as the other lady. This woman had bright brown eyes that sparkled with childlike wonder and her smile seemed to go on miles. But like her friend she still appeared to look noble. The man standing next to her was a different type of man. He has this serious tone that followed his icy blue eyes. These eyes had clear knowledge in them. To the naked eye, he might have looked like a complete serious guy, however if you looked close enough you would be able to see how his lips twitched, as they tried to break the fake facade of his frontal appearance.

These four people together standing in front of a small hose door, did not look right. And, to Irene it shocked her and confused her. Not only did she now why they were at her doorstep, but also why they were there confused her as well. To further confuse her, the silver haired woman asked:

"Hello miss, is this Serena Tsukino's house? We would like to talk to her."

"Sorry miss, but why do you want to talk to Serena if I may ask?" queeried Kenji

"Well you see, sir, I am someone that Sereni...Serena knows very well. She in fact, is someone who I see as family."

"Is there any way we could talk about this inside, I really hope you do not mind. It is quite cold outside." asked the man with the fiery hair.

"Apollo! Is that any way to ask her parents, such a question. Here we are guests not rulers!" Replied back the emerald haired woman

"Miss, no need to worry, of course. Please do come in, I will make some tea. We can talk over this as we have some fresh tea and lemon cake. " kindly suggested Irene.

As all six people moved into that small house they heard someone fall. Chuckling Kenji said:

"Serena is awake"

"Serena? Is everything alright honey? Do you need me to come see?" called Irene.

"NO! I mean… It's okay mom, I just fell off my bed! I'll be downstairs in 30 mins!" yelled back Serena.

Satisfied with the reply, Irene went to the kitchen to make some tea and bring out some cakes. As she did that, Kenji brought the guests into the living room. They seemed to be in awe of the house, how simple but comfortable it looked. They chatted amongst themselves as Irene brought out the tea and lemon cakes.

"May I say, your house is beautiful! I really admire how admirable it looks." said the silver haired woman.

" I agree, It brings me a feeling of being in a loving home, that brings me so much nostalgia, it really is wonderful" replied back the emerald haired girl.

"Sorry to ask this, but what are your names? It is quite confusing to talk to people we cannot name"

"Oh we are so sorry, sir. My name is Apollo Moon Sun, this is my wife Selenity Sun Moon."

" And I am Endymion Earth Terra, and this is my wife Gaia Earth Terra" _(__**AN**__: YES! I brought them back as well! Cause why the hell not!)_

" I am Kenji Tsukino and this is my wife Irene Tsukino"

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. These cakes are delicious, Mrs Tsukino" commented Gaia

"Please just call me Irene, Mrs Tsukino makes me feel old. " Gliggled Irene

"If that is the case, then you must call us by our first names as well. It only seems fair" said Endymion.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, let's talk about how you want to talk to my little bunny. Is there a special reason. Serena has never mentioned any of you. She always talks about her friends, and she's failed to mention you guys." questioned Kenji, it might have seemed rude to most people, but to every father of a girl would understand why Kenji asked this. To Apollo it brought is a sense of relief that his daughter was in good hands, this made him happier.

As, Apollo was about to reply, they heard someone come down the stairs. All six people in that room looked towards the stairs to see the beautiful golden haired goddess in the arms of a noble dark haired man. The four royals in that room teared up when they saw their precious children for the first time in 1000 years. The same could be said for the couple that walked down the stairs.

_(AN: BACK TO THE PRESENT)_

When Serena and Darien were midway down the stairs, they thought they were seeing things. Shocked and teary eyed, they didn't want it to be a lie. They both saw their family. The people that had given them life. Their past. Their childhood. Their everything. Not knowing whether it was real or not, they stood in the same stance, completely paralzed. Horrified that, they were being tricked.

They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity, only taken out of their thoughts when, Selenity and Gaia both opened their arms and said.

"We are real, it is okay. You don't have to be strong anymore, Sere. Mommy is here, I missed you my love..."

"My little rose, mommy is back. My handsome boy, you are so grown up..."

They both couldn't finish their sentences, as they were tackled to the ground by Serena and Darien. Neither could breathe, they were crying and laughing along with their children. It was a reunion to remember.

"My little Moon flower aren't you going to give your daddy a hug as well, I missed you sooo much my rabbit"

And as Apollo said that, Serena got up and went to tackle her father as well. Darien did the same for his own father who laughed, and hugged his son back with all his strength.

"Mother, Father. How are you here? When did you arrive? Do you need anything? Is there something you would like me to go get?" Serena asked hurriedly, running around.

"Sere, I think it is fine. They seem fine. Calm down love. They are here, finally, after a millenia" Chuckled Darien as he calmed down Serena.

"Endymion my dear, you have matured into a fine young man. I do believe I still remember you picking on our little princess when she was younger " Selenity, making Darien go red.

"And Serenity, sweetheart you look like such a beautiful young woman, the complete resemblance of your mother. Hopefully you didn't inherit her boringness as well!" Joked Gaia

" I am not boring Gaia, if I might remind you, I was always there to get you out of trouble when you were younger. You owe me a lot." tried to defend herself Selenity.

***Darien, they really are back!***

*** I know my love, it seems like a dream***

***I love you***

***And I love you***

While Serena and Darien had their little conversation, and the nobles bickered between themselves, Kenji and Irene looked extremely confused. Not sure if they were dreaming or awake. Kenji called attention to himself when he dropped the remote onto the floor. In the chaotic mess, that seemed to silence everyone. It may or may have not made some of them jump *cough**the lagies**cough*.

Now that everyone's attention was on the couple at the end of the room, Serena and Darien looked scared, and the nobles looked guilty. Serena stepped forward, as did Dairen. they looked at each other and nodded.

"Mum, Dad…."

**And that is it for this chapter! I will see all of you on the next chapter. This took so long to write, but I like it, I guess. Anyhow, give me some feedback. What do you guys want to see in the future,**

**love you! Until Next time !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews of the last couple of chapters. I really do appreciate it! Please continue doing what you are, it really motivates me to continue writing. As of the next chapter ( ch 4) I will be shouting out users that leave the best comments. So… go comment!

Any who, here is the actual chapter.

Previously

Now that everyone's attention was on the couple at the end of the room, Serena and Darien looked scared, and the nobles looked guilty. Serena stepped forward, as did Dairen. they looked at each other and nodded.

"Mum, Dad…."

Chapter 3:

As Serena was about to speak, the doorbell rung throughout the house. Startled, but not surprised Serena went and answered the door.

"Sere, is it who I think it is?"

"Yes, Dare, I am pretty sure it's them".

And behold, when Serena opened the door, there stood eight woman and four men. The woman all beautiful in their unique ways, all men handsome but mysterious in their different appearances

The girl that stood farthest away from the door, was called Amy. She had beautiful short blue hair, it reflected the cold of the winter time ice, but also the serenity that the cold brought. She had clear blue eyes, that held intelligence and kindness in every reflection of the light. Amy was considered the brains of the original five, and to that present day, she still held onto that title passionately.

Next to Amy was stood, Lita. This tall, powerful amazon warrior, was a protective beast. Easy to tame if loved but impossible to beat if provoked. Lita, had brown hair that always was in a ponytail, and her green eyes reflected the love she always felt for her friends. She was part of the muscle for the group of friends.

Raye, a gorgeous dark girl. Beautiful long black hair and drake chocolate brown eyes. A fierce opponent but also the greatest friend. This girl, was what Serena would call a "pain in the ass" but also the person that she trusted the most aside of Darien. Raye, was a physic, she saw the future with her skills using the great fire of mars.

Mina, was Serena's "twin" in the sense that whenever Serena was in danger, she would willingly put herself in the line of danger to protect her most treasured friend. Mina was also a romantic, this queen knew how to handle love, and how to bring two people together. Being a descendant of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, she knew a thing or two about soulmates. She was also the gossip of the group. This girl can throw down a kill as easily as she can go on a 12h shopping spree.

Hotaru, was the youngest in the friend group, being only 15 this girl earned her place as one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Hotaru had a horrible beginning, however thanks to Serena she was able to live a happy life on earth with all her sisters, the rest of the girls. She was eternally grateful to Serena, and would die protecting her. Apart from that, she was also a beautiful person inside and out. Everyone cared for Hotaru as they would for their own family.

Trista, the mysterious greenhead, tall and firm. No one knew how she made it into such a group of friends, but everyone in that group knew, they wouldn't be the same without this powerful queen. She was like a mother to all these girls. She looked after all the girls like they were her children, she loved and cared for all of them. She reminded them that no matter what the future held; they could always count on each other.

Amara, was a very fierce woman, the most dangerous when angry. She could call all the winds of the world and bring a tornado onto the person that made her angry. She was also, very kind at heart, although she never liked to show it. She loved these girls with all her heart and would die for any of them any day of the week. They meant the world to her. They were the reason she had such a fantastic family, full of love and laughter and pain. She loved them.

Michelle, was the last girl that stood near the doorway, she had beautiful aquamarine hair. Her kindness radiated throughout her appearance. Her amiable character made her the loviest of humans, always looked on the inside before she judged the outside. She made sure to look at her fellow sister, and always lend an ear when one of them needed to talk. She was a beautiful person inside and outside.

Four men stood on the other side of the doorway. These men, were mysterious but loved their respective girlfriends with all they could have. They were sworn to protect Darien, and because Darien was "married" to Serena, they swore to protect her as well. These men were called:

Kunzite, the boyfriend of Mina. A mysterious sliver heads. Tall and strong. He loved Mina, eventhough he never showed it, he would do anything for that blond.

Zocite, the lover of Amy. A man that could compete with his lover's intelligence, but wouldn't because he loved her with all of his heart.

Jadeite, the boyfriend of Raye. He was, her opposite, unlike her strict manor, he was very childish and immature.

Nephrite, soulmate to Lita, was a tall brunette build. He was a strong man, that would cook with his girlfriend whenever she would ask. He did everything for her

"Hey Rena! Trista told us what was going to happen today, so here we are!" said Mina

"You guys did not have to come all this way for that. Honestly, Darien and I were doing fine. "

"Cut the bs Meatball head! I know you would want us here, so here we are! Let's go, the day isn't getting any younger"

And with Raye saying that, they all walked inside the house and into the living room.

The quite of that room was disturbing. The Tsukino's did not know what to say, and the Moons, and Earths didn't know how to reply either. The only man that was calm was Darien, he sat there an awaited for his girlfriend as she greeted their friends and companions in everything.

The quite of the living room was replaced by the echoing laugher of the group of friends. As soon as the group entered the living room, they immediately stopped their laughing and hit the ground on their knees. They bowed low and respectively when they saw their previous rulers in the room, sitting on the sofa with their respective partners.

The girls all looked at each other and silently nominated, Amara and Mina as their voices. The guys looked at each other and nominated Kunzite as their voice. The leaders of the three different groups of people there, slowly stood and faced the royals.

AN: This part will all be speech, whoever says something, their name will appear before they say anything, like in a play.

Mina: "Queen Serenity, King Apollo, Queen Gaia and King Endymion, it is our greatest pleasure to welcome you to the 20th century. "

Amara: " Your majesties, please do not take this offensively, but how are you on this planet?"

Kunzite:" King Endymion, it has been too long dear uncle, how are you and your royal highness. You as well my leages. What a magnificent surprise you have bestowed upon us this morning."

Selenity: "Dear Mina, you mustn't be this formal my dear. I am your aunt; it has been too long my love. I feel as though you have grown and I have missed everything. My… look at all of you. Beautiful, your mothers would have been so proud of you. I am so proud of you"

Gaia: "Amara, sweetheart. It will not be taken offensively. It makes perfect sense that you would be confused as to how and why we are here. Please, we will answer all of these questions once Serenity here explains who we are to her parents."

(End of Speech)

Everyone turned, to look at Serena when Queen Gaia finished her sentence.

Serena felt slightly scared when she saw that all eyes in that room were now on her, and she was the centre of attention. One would think a princess would be used to that kind of attention, but Serena wasn't. She was a leader, but still once in a while would feel very vulnerable when many people would be staring at her, and in this current moment she felt very small.

Darien being the Prince charming he was took pity on the girl and cleared his throat. This startled everyone.

"So, shall we being?"

"Mr and Mrs Tsukino, I would suggest that you sit down somewhere because this story is long, and has many twists and turns. As you know my name is Darien Shields Chiba, and I am currently studying to become a doctor. However, what you do not know is my real name is Prince Endymion Darien Earthmoon Rose Terra, and I am the son of King Endymion and Queen Gaia of Earth" (AN: he was pointing at the King and Queen during the last bit).

By the end of his speech Darien was bowing in front of the Tsukinos just like the Prince he was and the king he would one day be.

"Darien, honey, this must be joke. There is no way you could be a prince much less one of the whole of the Earth. The earth hasn't ever had a monarch that has ruled the entire planet. That would be impossible. "a very confused Irene said.

"Mum, he is saying the truth. He is the Prince of the Earth. "

Everyone turned from looking at Mrs Tsukino to looking at Serena who now looked slightly more confident. She put on brave face even though she was frightened to the core. She looked at the girls and nodded.

"Mum, Dad what you are about to see will shock you, but know and remember that I love you with all of my heart. "

Serena looks at the girls and throws her hand in the air.

And that is it for this chapter! Hope you liked it. And see you again next time.


End file.
